


One if by Land, Two if by Sea

by calculatingthestars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculatingthestars/pseuds/calculatingthestars
Summary: Filming’s run late again and before Matt knows it, it’s 3 a.m. and rain has started to fall, icy drops splattering down his parka and drenching Alec’s artfully deconstructed boots. He’s been standing in the same puddle of mud for the past ten minutes, the umbrella he’s holding doing nothing to stop the lower half of his body from getting absolutely drenched in back splatter.It’s been a bitch of a shoot and Matt would have been in a terrible mood had it not been for the company; they’re shooting a parabatai scene today and Dom’s as unsinkable as he always is.Matt sort of hates him for it, but just a little bit.





	One if by Land, Two if by Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Sherdario Fluff. I saw [this video](http://ourheartsbeatas1.tumblr.com/post/160184032988/closerthnblood-domsherwood-rainy-days-shot-by) and I HAD to.

Filming’s run late again and before Matt knows it, it’s 3 a.m. and rain has started to fall, icy drops splattering down his parka and drenching Alec’s artfully deconstructed boots. He’s been standing in the same puddle of mud for the past ten minutes, the umbrella he’s holding doing nothing to stop the lower half of his body from getting absolutely drenched in back splatter. 

It’s been a bitch of a shoot and Matt would have been in a terrible mood had it not been for the company; they’re shooting a parabatai scene today and Dom’s as unsinkable as he always is.

_Matt sort of hates him for it, but just a little bit._

“ _Are we working out tomorrow?_ ” Dom asks, having waved away the umbrella offered to him earlier in favor of just standing there and getting _soaked_ , bleached blond hair sticking to his forehead in wet strands. He doesn’t look cold at all.

_Fucking Brits_ , Matt thinks fondly.

“If you don’t catch a cold after tonight,” Matt replies. “I’ll meet you at the gym.”

The grin that Dom flashes him is almost worth it– _whatever, mom–_  but somewhere in the distance lightning cracks across the sky and Matt grimaces. “I thought they said it was gonna be five minutes before they were ready for a retake?”

“Sorry, it’s going to be fifteen,” the PA comes up, _bedraggled and apologetic_ , and Matt finds it in himself to nod and give her what he hopes is a gracious smile.

“It’s fine,” he says, and Dom laughs.

“ _You almost sound like you mean that,_ ” he observes, and he turns to Matt with that little half-smile of his, as if they’re sharing a secret that only the two of them know.

From this angle, the light hits Dom just the right way, casting half of him in shadow and illuminating the rest, lending to the illusion of their _lie_ ; they’re hardly _Nephilim_ , but god, Matt could almost believe it if he looked at him long enough.

The pause he takes is so long that Dom turns away, lifting his chin to catch the rain on his face– _fucking Brits_ , Matt thinks again, and this time his chest _aches_ at the thought.

It’s always been _play_ , this thing between them– Matt’s been at this long enough to know that harmless flirtation on a shoot has never hurt anybody. Never mind that he spends most nights hanging out at Dom’s, never mind that their “friendship” has been touted as the next great bromance. It’s all fun and games, a bit of company to pass the time.

_Until it isn’t_.

“Take a picture, Daddario,” Dom says, and Matt starts, embarrassed to have been caught staring. “It’ll last longer.”

His mouth stretches into that half-grin again, tinged with mischief, and the bastard actually has the gall to _wink_.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Matt grumbles, but there’s no heat in his voice. “And stop standing there; you’re gonna get sick.”

“There’s only one umbrella,” Dom points out, but he shuts up when Matt reaches for his collar and drags him in.

The umbrella partially hides them from view of the skeleton crew that’s busy prepping for their retake, but Matt has no illusions as to the level of their _privacy_. The kiss is clumsy and their noses mash against each other; Dom tastes like rain water and that weird gum he likes, and he makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat as Jace’s boots make wells into Matt’s mud puddle.

Somewhere behind them, someone clears their throat and they break off, Dom’s eyes looking a bit wild under the weird light.

Matt has the grace to look mildly  _ashamed_.

He starts to apologize but Dom just _grins_ – a sly, pleased little thing that makes Matt just want to kiss him again.

“Finally get that out of your system, babe?” The teasing tone is back in his voice, but there’s a catch there, too. Dom’s eyes are shining and his cheeks are flushed, and he sways close to Matt and doesn’t pull away when he puts his arm around him.

“Shut up,” Matt says. “And stay under my umbrella so you don’t get sick.”

Dom stays under the umbrella.


End file.
